A Friendly Persuasion
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: [GarlandKai] Kai persuades Ray to tell Mystel his feelings, but Garland doesn’t seem to agree with the potential relationship. So Kai is enlisted to distract him. How is he going to do that?


Title: A Friendly Persuasion  
Summary: Kai persuades Ray to tell Mystel his feelings, but Garland doesn't seem to agree with the potential relationship. So Kai is enlisted to distract him. How is he going to do that?  
Pairings: Garland/Kai, Ray/Mystel  
Warnings: Yaoi.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade.

G'day! This is my first time at trying the Garland/Kai pairing. X3 I'm actually surprised there isn't more of this pairing. They were so cute in the series, weren't they? Not as cute as Miguel/Kai, of course nothing is cuter than those two. Well, anyway, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Momentary glancing up from his spinning blade before him, Kai rolls his eyes heavenwards when he spies a certain teammate of his, staring at a certain Egyptian blonde from a certain rival team.

Could Ray be anymore obvious about his attraction to Mystel?

Their two teams are currently training together, a rare sight in itself, as Kai is still weary of Brooklyn and finds Hiro's presence utterly irritating. As if sensing his thoughts, Hiro glances up from speaking with Mystel to smirk in Kai's direction. Kai feels his eyebrow twitches violently as he chants a silent mantra in his mind to keep calm.

Kai curses under his breath when he notices Garland send him an almost sympathetic look in his direction, before his brow furrows slightly when his gaze falls on Ray.

"Ray," Kai sighs, recalling his blade. "You're staring again."

"Huh?" Ray mutters aloud, immediately snapping his head towards him. He blinks his golden eyes as if coming out of a daze and shakes his head a few times. "What?"

Kai resists the urge to roll his eyes again. "Damn it, Ray," he curses as he walks over to him, grab him by the arm and drags him away from the others. "Just ask him out already. All this longing and pinning for Mystel, it's affecting your blading."

Ray scowls as he struggles free from his grip. "I can't just walk up and ask him out, Kai."

"Why not?" Kai sighs again in exasperation, his hands resting on his hips, a frown on his naturally flawless face.

Ray jerks his thumb over his shoulder. "The silver hair martial artist over there may have something to do with it."

"Garland?" Kai mutters as he glances over Ray's shoulder. He raises an eyebrow when he notices that Garland seems to be having an intense conversation with Mystel, who is currently blushing darker than a tomato. "Oh, he's a softly. Don't worry about him."

"I don't know," Ray mutters darkly under his breathe, peering out from the corner of his eye. "He can be as scary as you are when you're in full fledge mother hen mode."

"What did you just call me?" Kai growls, bristling immediately.

"Nothing!" Ray cries out, his arms flailing about in front of him as he immediately realizes his mistake. "I didn't say anything!"

The two teams pause in their training to stare at the two, every one, except for maybe Garland, is feeling a little bit sorry for the Neko-jin. There is only too ways to make Kai bristle in such a fashion. One; they mention Hiro's name in a conversation. And two; someone calls him a mother-hen or something equivalent to it.

Although they feel sorry for him, Ray really should have known better.

"That's it," Kai hisses under his breathe when he notices that everyone is staring. "Ray Kon, if you don't ask Mystel by sunset today, look forward to three weeks solid of one-on-one training. With Gramps as your instructor."

Ray turns a sickly white, his expression a mixture of horror and disbelief. "You wouldn't?"

"I just did," Kai smirks sadistically.

"Kai!" Ray almost wails in fright, his arms flailing around at his sides. "That's cruel and unusual!"

"And so am I," Kai tells him quickly, glaring at him with a stern look. He takes a moment to glance at his watch and notes that sunset is a few hours away. "You have two hours. Starting now."

Ray whimpers as he cowers under Kai's fearsome gaze. His mind is trying frantically to come up excuses and reasons why he shouldn't have to do this. An inner voice inside his head is telling him, _Stand up for yourself, Kon. Tell Kai that you won't do this until you're ready. Tell him off, Kon. You're a badass and you know it._

Feeling a new sense of power, Ray nods his head in determination. "Listen here, Kai."

"Oh, I'm listening," Kai growls to him, his voice sounding low, and to be quite frank, dangerous. His eyes narrow into tiny slits as if daring him to say anything against him.

"I'm going now." Ray whimpers softly before scuttling off.

Kai gives him a almost smug look and nods his head. He then turns his attention to the group of bladers, mainly his team. "Ok, that's enough training for today."

"About time," Tyson huffs as he recalls his blade. "I'm starving!"

"Is that all you can say?" Max lightly scowls, one hand on his hip, the other poking Tyson in the chest.

Tyson opens his mouth to reply, but before his has the chance a low rumbling noise interrupts him. He smiles widely when a light blush appears on the bridge of Max's nose that spreads across his cheeks. "It sounds like I'm not the only one who's hungry."

Max places his hands around his stomach, his blush darkening a few shades when the others laugh. "I guess I'm a little bit hungry."

"Well, then lets go!" Tyson cheers as he loops a friendly arm around Max's neck, dragging him off. "Anyone else coming?"

Kai folds his arms over his chest and shakes his head at his teammates. They can be so childish at times.

_The again, _Kai muses to himself as a small smile spreads across his lips. _I guess that's what makes them so endearing._

"Kai?"

Tilting his head to the side, Kai finds himself looking into a pair of accusing blue eyes. "Hmm?" he hums in reply to let Garland know he's listening.

"What are you up to?" Garland asks as the rest of the bladers disappear from sight.

"What makes you think I'm up to anything?" Kai asks, successfully managing to sound at least a little bit innocent.

Garland eyes him off silently for a moment, pressing his lips into a thin line as he mentally tries to find the right words. "You have that mischievous look in your eyes."

"I have a mischievous look?" Kai asks, blinking his exotic eyes slowly. "I didn't realize."

"It's very subtle," Garland replies, his scowl threatening to turn into a smile. "You just have to know how to look."

"Oh?" Kai uncharacteristically purrs, elegantly flicking a strand of stormy gray hair from his eyes, he too fighting back the urge to smile. "And you know how to look?"

This time, Garland can't help but smile, playfulness shinning in his eyes. "Indeed I do."

Kai smirks as he turns his head away to look at the leaves in the trees as they sway in the warm springtime breeze. He enjoys small moments like these with Garland. The playful bantering, the knowledge that they know each other pretty well, yet are a complete mystery to each other.

Garland is disciplined, focused and self-assured without being over cocky or egotistical. He dotes on the younger members of his team and possesses a material instinct that seems to match Kai's own. And Kai finds all that very endearing about the silver hair martial artist.

"So," Kai says suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence between them. "I'm going for a walk. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Garland shrugs. "I might go home and spar a little."

"Then I guess I'll see you later then," Kai says as he glances at his watch.

"Ok," Garland nods. He then sends Kai a lingering gaze before he turns on his heel and walks in the direction of his home.

Kai gazes at Garland's back, mildly noting the way his muscle shirt seems to amplify the strong muscles in his back. With each swing of his arm, they seem to ripple like waves to a shore. A light sheen of sweat adorns his strong arms, catching the sunlight on his perfect tanned skin and Kai finds himself wondering what it would it be like to be held tightly in those arms.

It isn't until Garland is completely out of sight does Kai snap out of his trance. He blinks and blushes a deep red when he recalls his train of thought moments before. He coughs to himself and quickly gazes at his watch again.

"He's got and hour and a fifteen minutes," he mutters as he begins his trek out of the park.

-----------

"He has half an hour left," Kai mutters under his breathe as he once again glances at his watch. "I suppose I better go looking for him."

"Kai!"

Kai glances over his shoulder before turning around completely when his mind registers the voice. He pauses in his steps and watches as his neko-jin teammate reaches him. "Well?" he asks as Ray leans on his knees to catch his breathe.

"Heh," Ray chuckles shyly, his hand moving the rest on the back of his head. "Turns out he likes me too."

"I thought so," Kai says a smirk of satisfaction appearing on his lips. "Aren't you glad that I offered you that friendly persuasion?"

"By persuasion, you mean threat?" Ray rolls his eyes towards the sky and shakes his head, before a warm smile appears on his lips. "Then yeah, I'm glad. But there's a problem."

Kai tilts his head to the side in question. "What?"

"Garland," Ray sighs. "He doesn't exactly approve…"

"He's just looking out for his teammate," Kai quickly tells him, dismissing it with a wave of his hand. "That's all. Unless you do something totally perverted, you should be fine. And yes, Ray, I am talking about you."

"Ok, guilty," Ray admits with a smile, his fang glistening in the fading light. "Anyway, could you, you know?"

Kai blinks. "What?"

"Distract him tonight?"

"Distract Garland?" Kai's eyebrows reach for his hairline. "You have a date tonight?"

Ray nods his head. "Yep."

_Distract Garland? _Kai muses to himself. Suddenly, images of unique ways to distract the martial artist invade his mind, most of which would be classed M15+. _Oh god…_

"Can't. I'm busy," Kai replies rather quickly, shaking his head to rid himself of the unsavory thoughts that are flooding into his mind like a torrent.

Ray narrows his golden eyes in suspicion, his brow furrowing in thought. He stares accusingly at Kai for a few moments, his hand resting on his hips much like that of a disapproving parent. He suddenly draws in a deep breath through his nose and releases it on a sigh. "I didn't want it to come to this, but you leave me no choice."

Kai blinks slowly again before a sense of unease flood his body. "What are you talking about?"

Ray draws in another deep breathe, when suddenly he throws himself at Kai and grabs his arm in a vice grip. "Please?!"

"What are you doing?" Kai says as he tried to push Ray away. "Let go of my arm."

"Not until you agree," Ray hisses.

"Stop it!" Kai orders, turning slightly frantic, eyeing off his surrounding area and notes that people are pausing in whatever they were doing to stare. "You're making a fool out of yourself."

"I don't care," Ray tells him, a defiant look on his face. "I won't stop until you agree."

"Everyone is looking…" Kai mutters when he notices that some of the audience is even sniggering. "Alright!" he caves. "I'll at least talk him around, ok?"

"Thanks Kai," Ray smiles widely as he immediately springs away. "Owe you one."

"You owe me more than one, Kon," Kai hisses, shaking a fist at him. But that does very little to intimidate Ray.

Instead, the neko simply turns on his heel and takes off in the opposite direction. There, Kai notices a petite blond peering out from around the side of the building. Ray runs to him and immediately pulls him into his arms, resting his chin on his shoulder to whisper in his ear. Mystel blushes a light pink as he smiles and gives Kai a small wave.

Kai sighs in defeat and starts heading towards Garland's place. "The things I do."

Cursing silently under his breathe about rotten luck and insufferable teammates, Kai quickly reaches his final destination. He sighs again as he raises his hand to lightly rap on the door. "Lets get this over with."

A few moments later the door opens, revealing Garland who is wearing a pair of track pants and a white muscle shirt that does absolutely nothing to hid his incredibly muscular arms and taunt stomach.

_Oh, good god, _Kai mutters as he feels his mind starting to slip into the gutter again.

"Kai?" Garland's eyes widen in surprise as he steps back, opening the door further. "What are you doing here?"

Kai manages to control himself enough not to blush and shrugs carelessly as he takes a step inside. "Just here for a chat, that's all."

"Uh huh," Garland replies, not hiding his suspicion or disbelief as he closes the door behind him. "Anyway, I'm here by myself, so I'm training at the moment. You can watch if you want. Or do you want to join me?"

"I guess so," Kai finds himself replying rather quickly, far too quickly for him to even consider the consequences of being this close to someone where he, moments before, imagined being in his arms. He presses his lips together in a thin line before quickly adding on, "I haven't sparred with anyone for a while, so I may be a little bit rusty."

Garland nods his head as he leads the petite teen to the indoor training room. He steps out onto the mat and watches his hawk like eyes as Kai discards the loose articles of clothing that will prove to be a hindrance. "You don't spar with the others?"

"Oh, please," Kai snorts and roll his eyes as he slowly eases himself into a fighting position. "Wave a candy bar under Tyson and Daichi's noses, and they're gone."

Garland finds himself chuckling at the thought as he suddenly moves forward to try and land a quick right to Kai. "What about Max?"

Kai blocks his punch with his right forearm. "Max is too friendly and bubble to actually fight. Besides," he grunts as he blocks Garland's left with his. "I get enough exercise just chasing him around when he gets on a sugar high."

"Yes, that would indeed prove to be a workout," Garland smirks, jumping back to avoid Kai sweeping at his leg. "I suppose Kenny and Hilary are out of the question?"

"You got that right," Kai mutters as he quickly springs forward and lands a quick right palm to Garland's chest, causing him to stumble back a couple of steps in surprise, before he quickly recovers. "Kenny would whimper the moment I look at him the wrong way. And Hilary is out of the question as she's too busy either telling Tyson off, or chasing after Daichi."

"What about Hiro?" Garland asks and immediately regrets doing so when he notices Kai bristle and the fire blazing in his eyes.

Kai gives an almost animalistic snarl as he springs forward, grabbing Garland by the wrist and flings him over his shoulder, making it look completely effortless on his part. "Never mention that name to me ever again!"

Garland groans when he hit's the mat, but he springs to his feet a moment later, turning to face him again. "Still annoyed with him, then?" he asks, fully knowing the answer already.

Kai still hasn't forgiven Hiro for what he done to him during the Justice Five Tournament. He doesn't blame Brooklyn for almost killing him twice. He blames Hiro for using Brooklyn in the first place! Everyone assumed that Kai would hate Brooklyn for what happened, so it shocked many to learn that Kai has forgiven the Beyblade genius, instead directing his anger towards the older Granger brother.

"I'm not annoyed with him," Kai growls. "I'm pissed off with him."

"And what about Ray?"

Kai pauses in his attacks for a moment. "He's been…distracted lately."

Garland frowns, also pausing in his attacks. "I see."

"You don't like Ray too much, do you?" Kai asks softly, panting slightly from the workout.

"I don't hate him exactly," Garland tells him honestly as he runs a hand through his hair. "He likes Mystel."

Once again, Kai finds himself tilting his head to the side in question. "Does that bother you?"

"In a way, I guess it does."

"Why?" Kai asks, walking over to stand in front of the taller teen. "Ray wouldn't do anything to hurt Mystel."

Garland gives Kai a sadden look, feeling torn inside. "Not intentionally, no. But…"

Kai suddenly sighs and places a hand on Garland's arm in a small display of comfort and understanding. "I know how you feel, Garland, but they have to grow up eventually. Besides, be grateful that Mystel has chosen Ray. It could've been worse. He could have fallen for some deranged fan girl who only likes him because he's famous."

Looking just off to the side, Garland sighs in defeat. "That's true. I suppose I should just be grateful. Alright, I guess they can see each other."

Kai nods, happy to have been able to convince Garland of the truth. "That's exactly what I said. Hey-!" Suddenly Garland sweeps his leg under Kai's foot, causing him to fall to the floor where he pins him there using his body. Upon realizing that he has his hands against Garland's hard chest, Kai feels his cheek heat up. He manages to peer up at Garland, surprise clearly shining in his eyes. "What?"

"I see now," Garland whispers in his ear. "Ray and Mystel are on a date and they've sent you here to distract me."

Kai shivers slightly when he feels Garland's hot breathe against his neck and he squeezes his eyes shut in an effort to stop his blush from deepening more. However, even with his strong mental will power, the effort is in vain as the blush darkens considerably. "Nothing gets past you, does it?" he swallows thickly. "Now that you know, are you going to let me up?"

"No," Garland whispers huskily into his ear. He then leans back to look directly into Kai's eyes, smiling reassuringly, yet mischievous at the same time. "You're here to distract me, remember?"

Licking his lips, Kai's eyes drift to Garland's own lips and finds himself nodding. "So I am," he whispers, his eyes slowly slipping close as Garland leans forward. He pauses a mere fraction of a inch from Kai's lips, allowing his warm breathe to caress his eager lips, before closing the distance. He presses his lips securely against Kai's, mildly noting how soft and wonderful Kai's lips feel against his.

Moving his hands from his chest, Kai runs his hands up to Garland's shoulders and the down his back, feeling the strength of the hard muscles. He grasps at the material of his shirt when he feels Garland running his tongue over his lips, respectfully asking for permission. Parting his lips, Kai grants him permission, a moan escaping his throat the moment Garland's tongue moves over his.

Losing himself into the kiss, Garland pulls back slightly before plunging back into the warm interior of Kai's mouth. He repeats the process over and over again, every little noise Kai makes is urging him on. But the need for air grows to great for him to ignore so he breaks the kiss. He gazes down at Kai who is panting heavily beneath him, the blush ever present.

Garland licks his lips, realizing that Kai tastes of sweet peaches and cream. It's sweet, appetizing and he wants more.

Garland leans forward and kisses the delicate skin of Kai's neck, grinning slightly when he feels Kai arch against him, desperately clawing at his back. "Bedroom?" he whispers into his ear before leaning back to rest on his elbows.

Kai gazes up at him with irresistible bedroom eyes, lightly out of breathe. "Where's your sense of adventure?" he asks, but allows Garland to pull him to his feet and guide him into the bedroom.

"So?" Kai asks as he helps Garland out of his clothes. "Are you enjoying this distraction?"

Garland grins and pushes Kai onto the bed before climbing on top of him. "You can distract me anytime you want."

-------------

Slowly easing the front door open, Ray pops his head in. He glances around for a moment, straining his uncanny hearing to pick up the slightest noise. "I can't hear anything."

Leaning against his back, Mystel glances over his shoulder. "Do you think they went out?"

"Either that, or they're talking somewhere upstairs," Ray muses out loud. He steps inside, pulling Mystel beside him and closes the door as softly as he can. He sighs with relief when the door closes with a soft click. "I hope Kai managed to convince him to let us date."

"I think so," Mystel tells him, voicing his optimism. "He managed to keep Garland distracted while we went out."

"That's true," Ray nods. Slowly and quietly, the two begin their journey through the house, searching for their captains and friends. Upon searching nearly every room, Mystel realizes that the only room left is Garland's bedroom. Mystel silently signals to Ray where his room is, and together, they open the door and peer inside.

The sight before them, causes them both to smother their gasps of shock. There, standing in the middle of the room, wearing only a single article of clothing each, Garland has his arms around Kai's waist, kissing him passionately on the lips.

"Kai?" Ray stutters out in surprise, causing the two embracing teens to pull back from each other. "What?"

Kai smirks as he moves forward and nuzzles his cheek into Garland's bare chest, a purr of satisfaction escaping his lips. "I distracted him just like you said."

"This wasn't what I had in mind…" Ray trails off, momentarily glancing at Mystel who is now wearing a lovely shade of pink on his cheeks.

Kai tilts his head to the side, allowing Garland to nibble on his ear. He laughs softly and sends Ray a look. "It worked, didn't it?"

* * *

…X3 That's it. So, how's my first attempt at the pairing Garland/Kai? This has to be my longest oneshot ever!

Please review.


End file.
